Monsoon of love
by Draguna Doragon
Summary: After a climactic battle, Sasuke comes back,Naruto tried so hard to bing him back, but he just wouldnt come back with him. and when he avoids him, Naruto goes spare. but, Sasuke appears in the rain with an umbrella for him in the rain...and takes him home
1. Chapter 1

GEMMA!!

I said I would, so here you go! .

ONE SHOT-SASUKE AND NARUTO

Gaara: you mean, I'm NOT going to be in this?! O.O

Bex: heh, heh, well. No I guess you're not.

Gaara: evil glare of murderous intent. Gourd cork starts to squeak out of plug hole

Bex: Eep! I mean, you'll be in the other story I'm writing!!! And, I'll, erm, make it up to you!!! drops to knees and bows to his feet, begging

Gaara: raises brow, closes eyes in thought, wicked smirk, nod Very well. After you write this, 'make it up' to me. walks off to leave Bex hot under collar

Bex: well…I'm certainly in the mood to write this!!!! Let the show, begin!!!

"That bastard!" He grit his teeth and bunched the cowering tree before him for the hundredth time that morning. "That teme! Bastard!" Getting slightly annoyed that his bubbling rage wasn't dissipating as quickly as the amount of trees were around him, he switched to vexing with his foot. Booting the tree, he growled deeply. "Mother fucker! Emo pissy fucking wench!" A large droplet landed on his golden head, and he growled even louder. "Even the fucking weather wants to piss me off! Did you get the _sky_ to piss on me for ya, prissy boy? Couldn't you be _arsed_ to do it yourself?! Damn it!" the dark winter clouds portrayed his mood perfectly. From the rapid forks of distant lightning, to the echoing roars of fury above his head. He booted the side of the tree again, ignoring the swelling on his right shin, aching from the self abuse. "At least the weather finds me worthy enough to rain on my parade…fucking Emo bastard…Sasuke…"

Naruto Uzumaki rested his forehead against the battered (what was left of it by this time) tree bark and just stood like that as the heavens above opened up…

…and poured down on him. It just wasn't his day.

_When was it ever my day?_

…

…

…

_Exactly_.

Naruto sighed, actually finding cleansing comfort from the heavily seeping rain water into his clothes, sticking to his skin until it was cool. It was like the water was caressing him, trying its best to wash away the hurt and pain.

Only to make him sneeze. "A-choo!" He sniffled, and pulled his forehead back from the tree.

It was raining so heavily now, the water was bouncing off the floor, spraying back up as a mist around his feet. He shoved his hands into the wet pockets of his trusty orange trousers, shivered as his black and orange jacket stuck to him with his black shirt underneath, giving no warmth to him now it was saturated worse than goldfish.

And last time he checked, they actually _lived_ in water. _Well, I have golden hair. And my clothes are orange. Is this what a goldfish feels like?_

Naruto chuckled at his own stupid thought, and headed off home. He kicked random pieces of trash, cans, ramen cups, pens. Anything. He even found a rather nice rock he liked, kicking it all the way up the street, before it fell into a gutter. "Story of my life…Dattebayo." His golden head hung forward, and he walked the rest of the way with his eyes closed. He knew Konoha like the back of his hand. He didn't need to look where he was going, to know to step over that curb, duck under that post sign, and swerve round that letter box. But when he got home, he couldn't open the door. Not because he didn't have the key or anything, which was in his pocket, and the spare set was under the door mat.

He just physically couldn't bring himself to put the key in the lock, and walk inside. So he did the opposite.

He left the key in his pocket, turned on his heel, and headed back out into the rain.

He walked down the streets, catching the eyes of curious people in their warm, cosy little houses with their warm, cosy little families, before they drew their curtains on him.

He walked past the lake where he first saw Sasuke as a child. But there was no Sasuke, there was no mini Naruto, there was no one.

_Who in their right mind would be out in this weather? Oh, right…me…_

Naruto eventually found himself back at the academy, in the playground, stood in front of that damn swing.

He remembered swinging solemnly to himself, watching as parents came to collect their wonderful children and tell them how proud they were of them. Before he knew it, he was once again sat on that swing, eyes cast down once more, feeling as alone now as he had then.

And in truth, he was.

Over these last years, Sakura was Tsunade's number two Medical Ninja in training, the other teams were all off with their sensei on missions, Kakashi sensei was always off on A rank class missions, and now offered the opportunity to join ANBU again.

He seems to be seriously considering it.

Well why shouldn't he? His Genin team's dissipated, all in other teacher's hands now.

Sakura with Tsunade.

Naruto with Jiraiya (when he isn't off doing 'research' for his damn novels or leaving behind, taking his money and sending him on wild goose chases)

And Sasuke…_was_ with Orochimaru.

Oh yeah, that's right. Sasuke had successfully gotten strong enough to defeat his brother Itachi, only for Orochimaru's internal body swap clock to run out, and try to take his body before he got his revenge.

_Tried._

Luckily, Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Kakashi, Jiraiya and Sakura had managed to arrive in the knick of time, as they always do, and help Sasuke defeat Orochimaru before he could be taken.

Naruto had even thrown himself in front of Sasuke's body when Orochimaru began the Forbidden Jutsu. He stood there, shielding him, refusing to move (no matter how hard Sasuke swore at him and told him to move, and then try to physically shove him out the way). Like his iron will, Naruto had persisted, hung on, and blocked Sasuke from that snarky, snaky bastard's technique. Thank _Kami_ Jiraiya had been using disabling Hand signs to hinder Orochimaru's Jutsu, or Naruto might have found himself cell mates with the Kyubi inside his own head!

But he didn't move, and he was still stood shielding the injured Sasuke behind him (Hiding his own deep stab wound under his arm from Orochimaru's Kusanagi sword).

It was only when Kakashi put his bleeding hand on Naruto's matted golden head, that he opened his baby blue eyes, and smiled.

He'd done it. He'd saved Sasuke. He'd brought him back.

At least, that was before he turned around.

Sasuke wasn't there.

Naruto had searched that damn area for an entire month before Jiraiya Knocked him out and took him back to Konoha.

_Obviously_, Naruto was pissed at this, until he blatantly ran into Tsunade's office…to see Sasuke.

"Tsunade Baba-chan! Why did you…S…Sasuke?" His shoulder's dropped, his eyes wide and completely stunned. "S…Sasuke!" Both blue eyes lit up like never before, like they had years ago when he was 12. Naruto couldn't hear what Tsunade was saying, and ran at his old team mate. "Sasuke!" He grinned, hugging him tightly and letting built up tears pour down his scared cheeks happily against his chest. "About time you came back! Sakura-chan and everyone have been so worried about you!" He beamed up at the taller, darker haired Genin. He didn't see the look of utter unguarded surprise, turn into a dark scowl. "I was just about to come after y-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke spat, grabbing Naruto's shoulders and shoving him off him. He made a point to brush his shoulders off arrogantly, as if Naruto had dirtied him in some way. "Stupid Dobe."

And that was it.

Sasuke had just thrown a 'Hn' back at the silent Hokage, blanked Naruto completely, and walked out of the office.

Naruto didn't say a word, or change his blank face all day. He went home, ate some instant ramen, went to sleep, and hoped for some sort of change the next day.

He actually caught Sasuke standing in the academy playground, looking at the front of the school, deep in thought. But as soon as Naruto had approached him, He stopped his heart and breath in his throat with the iciest glare you could ever imagine.

So cold…so…full of hatred.

He had been reinstated with a new Konoha leaf head protector, for helping to defeat Orochimaru and then later returning of his own accord…but…

_But he refused to come back to me. _

Naruto placed his feet on the ground, and gently swung himself on the swing, timing each second with a rusty squeak of the metal. From a distance, Naruto had watched as Sasuke spoke to everyone in his usual cool demure. And he meant, EVERYONE.

He came back to Konoha, to the Hokage, to Kakashi sensei, Sakura-chan…_but not me. He won't even come near me…_

Sasuke had started living back in the old Uchiha estate, alone, again.

And Naruto _still_ lived in his apartment, alone, still.

He was 17 years old, and he had been through so much pain and anguish, _HE_ should be the angsty Emo, not Sasuke.

_He_ doesn't have a demon responsible for killing hundreds trapped inside him.

_He_ wasn't an orphan _all_ his life.

_He_ wasn't hated, and still to some extent now, by his own village. Sasuke had been invited back openly. Naruto was still fighting for acceptance from most of the village…

_He_ got to abandon his pain and go off to train to kill the source of it. Naruto couldn't kill the source of his pain, it lived inside him.

_He_ got to do as he pleased, where Naruto was always pushed around, ordered around, underestimated and ignored unless he shouted and had a paddy about it. Hell, it had taken Naruto 5 years to find that arsehole, and Sasuke just says WHAT?!

"_Stupid Dobe."_

He could have cried.

And he had, for the last week's worth of nights in his bed, when no one could see him.

Sasuke was…his truest friend. The closest thing he would ever have to someone who could understand the pain he felt, his struggle to be all he could be. Sasuke was good looking, cool, powerful, a Genius Ninja, and everything Naruto had ever wanted to be.

All he wanted was for Sasuke to turn round to him, give him a smile, and tell him he was ok. That they were equal.

Well done.

How hard was it to say something like that?

Even if he didn't say it, if Sasuke _treated_ him as an equal, that was just fine too.

But…_he hates me. Even now, I'm nothing to him. Even though I worked so hard…risked so much…just to bring him home._

Naruto hiccupped, sniffling as fresh tears pooled in his blue eyes and leaked down his face.

It was ok, he told himself. No one would be able to tell he was crying with all this rain.

And…no one would care anyway. It was just Naruto.

_Just…me…_

"Hn, Dobe?" Naruto gasped and snapped his head over his shoulder.

Sasuke Uchiha, stood in black trousers, a navy blue jacket with his clan's emblem on the back and front, shiny new leaf protector on his forehead and holding an Uchiha umbrella over his head, raised a navy black eyebrow at him. He then widened his eyes slightly, seeing quite clearly what Naruto was doing.

He was crying.

"…" Naruto closed his eyes sombrely and retuned to look in front of him. What was the point in answering? It wasn't as if Sasuke was actually talking to him. More like just checking it was 'just Naruto' and no one important.

He almost jumped out of his skin when two feet appeared in his eyesight on the ground before him, close to his own, and the rain seemed to stop falling on him. Naruto looked up, into the dark, cold eyes of the last Uchiha prodigy. Naruto raised a brow. Sasuke was holding the Umbrella over him…

"Let's take a walk." He blinked with an unreadable expression, his voice monotone, as if rehearsed. Naruto slowly got to his feet, unsure whether to obey or not, but walked along side the Uchiha regardless. There was an awkward silence between them, and Naruto didn't have the heart to break it. "How long have you been in the rain?"

"Hm?"

"You're clothes are saturated." He stated, looking back at him sternly.

"…I…don't know. I haven't been keeping track…A-choo!" Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the golden haired Shinobi, and grabbed his elbow. "You'll catch something like this. Follow me." He rolled his eyes, as if put out in some way, as he dragged Naruto passed the Academy and down the street.

Even though _he_ had offered…

It wasn't long before all the streets had the Uchiha emblem proudly hung outside each building, a ghost of the past pride of a fallen clan. It was then Naruto realised where he was headed.

The Uchiha estate.

"Sasuke I don't think-"

"Good you shouldn't. Something might catch fire, Dobe." Naruto grit his teeth, tempted to yank his elbow out of Sasuke's tightly gripping hand. He was still being dragged along.

It went like this, Naruto pouting furiously by this time, until they walked through the main gates, and reached the main house. "Shoes off." He barked. Naruto growled, and suddenly imagined what Sasuke would look like with his shoes stuffed in his mouth… "What are you smirking at?"

"Hmm? Nothing." Naruto chuckled to himself, and finally slipped his soggy shoes off. He then looked up at Sasuke, who seemed to be waiting impatiently for something.

"Well? I'm not stood here for the good of my own health, Uzumaki. Get inside." Naruto bit his tongue, his cheeks going red, and stepped under the roofed shelter. Sasuke then followed him, shaking off the umbrella as he folded it, and propping it up against the door. Naruto shivered immediately, his spiky hair sagging slightly from the wet. He shook his head like a dog, forgetting himself, and beamed when his hair rose up to it's usual wild shape.

Only to chuckle weakly as he saw Sasuke stood next to him, looking very miffed and covered in water over his face…oops… "Follow me." He seemed to be biting his own tongue, forcing himself to be as pleasant as possible.

_Not much._ Naruto concluded sulkily, but again, submitting.

Sasuke led him through the house, until they reached a bed room.

And no, alarm bells _didn't_ go off, thank you very much.

Sasuke pulled open a wardrobe, looked Naruto up and down once with scrutiny, and one remark. "You're quite short, aren't you?"

Naruto wanted to pull a lump of his pretty boy hair out. He was only a little bit smaller than Sasuke, barely even. Damn it…

He finally returned with a fresh pile of clothes. He held his arms out like bars, presenting the clothes to him. Naruto looked at them of course, but then looked back to Sasuke with a brow raised. The Uchiha wonder child sweat dropped and rolled his eyes. "You are soaking wet. You are catching a cold. I brought you to my house. To my room. I got you a pile of _dry _clothes. _Your _clothes are wet." Naruto just blinked, and he lost his temper. "Take your damn clothes off!"

"N-NANI!?!" Sasuke then whimpered to himself.

"I meant, take your wet clothes off before you get pneumonia or something, and put these warm, dry clothes on." Sasuke looked like he was about to despair, before looking at Naruto.

He looked like a Tomato, who had had its green leaves died blonde. "Uzumaki…?" Naruto gulped, and poked two of his finger tips gingerly in front of him.

"But…they're _your_ clothes."

"And…?" Naruto could tell Sasuke was losing what little control he had left, so he nodded, took the clothes, and walked over to the bed. He placed the pile down, and nervously looked over at Sasuke.

In return Sasuke rolled his eyes at him dramatically, as if he was being childish.

"I'm not going to look, dobe." And he turned his back.

Naruto bit the inside of his cheek so hard, it hurt. _Stupid Sasuke, stupid fucking arsehole Sasuke_. But he smiled.

It was almost like old times… "You done yet?"

"Yeah." Naruto fidgeted.

He was wearing a long Yukata, dark navy, with a white rim, red slim obi and unbeknownst to Naruto, a large Uchiha crest on the back.

Sasuke blinked at him, stunned for the moment, before shaking his head and retaining his cool.

Naruto walked up to him and blushed. The Yukata opened over his chest slightly because he wasn't as tall as the man who had originally worn this robe.

Sasuke's father.

But he didn't know that. "Where should I, you know, put my wet clothes?"

"On the dryer?" Sasuke stated with his good old friend sarcasm, pointing to the drying rack behind him.

Embarrassed as hell, Naruto pouted furiously with a blush on his cheeks, looking so adorable. He then blinked wildly, when Sasuke smiled softly at him. "I'll do it." Wouldn't you smile if you looked at someone looking so damn cute? Though, this is Sasuke. It vanished as soon as he walked past him.

Naruto just watched as Sasuke carefully smoothed his clothes out over the rack, making sure there were no creases and looking quite content in all his aloofness.

"That's it!" Naruto yelled, loosing it, and pointing right at him demandingly.

"What is?" Sasuke turned back, folding his arms over his chest and raising a brow at him.

"You better stop using that Henge to look like Sasuke before I kick your ass!" Naruto prepared himself to mass produce Kage Bunshin at any suspicious movement. Sasuke just blinked at him, and raised his shapely eyebrow even more.

"I'm not using a Henge. I _am_ Sasuke Uchiha."

"I don't believe it!" (AN: what a feat! Lol) "Sasuke would _never_ be nice to me, or even care if I got cold or even _died_ out there! You are _not_ Sasuke!" Naruto grit his teeth, his eyes prickling with tears, but the look of utter determination on his face.

Sasuke…was stunned.

Well, not quite.

"…you think…I wouldn't…" Sasuke closed his mouth.

He was speechless. Naruto _really_ thought he cared so little about him, he could be dying somewhere and he wouldn't care.

What do you say after that? "Naruto, don't be so stupid!" Sasuke darkened his expression into a scowl, and stormed over to him. Naruto lowered into a stance.

"Kage Bunshin no ju-" Sasuke launched at him, grabbing his wrists and yanking them apart.

Naruto's cheeks burned at the sudden proximity, Sasuke was blatantly leaning into his personal space, glaring into his baby blue eyes and getting so close, their noses were almost touching. He smelt of rich coffee, Naruto decided.

"Don't be an idiot Naruto. Can't you of all people tell it's me?" Naruto gulped. Sasuke was so close, so intense…he had never acted so severe with his words before. And for once, Naruto had a come back.

"If I couldn't, could you prove it?"

Silence.

Also known as a touché, or check.

For a while, they stared solidly into the other's eyes, waiting for the other to answer that very question.

"Hn." Sasuke released his tight hold of Naruto's hands, and allowed him to lower them to his sides. But he didn't back off. "How would you have me prove it?"

"Tell me why you left." At this, he recoiled. But Naruto stepped into _him_. "Tell me what happened while you were there." Sasuke backed up until Naruto had him trapped against the futon. "And tell me why you vanished after we _finally_, finally found you?" He gulped. "After _I_ finally found you…" Sasuke looked out of the window instead of Naruto's begging blue eyes, and remained stoic.

"It's getting dark." Naruto blinked, looking out the window also. He hadn't realised how long he had been out in the rain. It was already evening. "Your clothes are still wet, and I can not allow you to leave in that Yukata." Naruto assumed because it would be suspicious if he left the Uchiha estate in a night robe. Not because it belonged to Sasuke's father. He didn't know that, remember. "You…will stay here tonight."

"Nani?!? I can't stay here!!" His stomach then roared loudly, adding to the dilemma.

"You idiot, when was the last time you ate?"

"Erm…" Naruto scratched his head thinking…thinking…thinking… "I haven't yet?"

"NANI??! You mean, you haven't eaten, ALL DAY?!?!"

"Heh…heh…"

"So you thought it would be _reeeaaal _clever, to eat nothing, and stand outside, in the pissing rain, all day, did you?!?!?" Sasuke looked just about ready to smack him. But he resisted, _somehow_. "You absolute dobe!"

"Don't CALL ME THAT!" Naruto snapped, grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and scowling at him. "I swear, if you call me that one more fucking time, I'm gonna-"

"What? What are _you_ going to do?" Sasuke raised a brow at him, seemingly bored.

There he went again. Treating him like filth…

"…you just proved it." Naruto's face fell, and he closed his crestfallen expression by releasing him and turning his back to the taller Shinobi.

"Proved what?"

"Only Sasuke would think so little of me after all we've been through." Naruto grabbed his damp clothes hurriedly, and stormed out of the room as quickly as he could.

"Naruto! Wait!" Sasuke didn't want to think about the pang in his chest from that remark, or why it hurt him so. He just followed Naruto all the way to the steps, where he was slipping his soggy shoes back on. "What was the point of putting dry clothes on, to go back out in the rain again? In the dark? Do you even know the way back to your apart-"

"I know _all_ of Konoha like the back of my hand! I love this village so much, I made sure to memorise _every, single_ part of it. Including your precious estate, _Uchiha-sama_." He sang snidely. "And I'm borrowing your umbrella, to keep this Yukata dry. I'll get it back to you tomorrow." Naruto spat, desperate to just get away. It hurt so much to be so close to Sasuke, yet no closer than when he was with Orochimaru or trying to kill him.

So much for Sasuke's new leaf of kindness.

"Naruto, you're being ridiculous. I said you could stay here."

"And _I _don't want your fucking charity! I'm not invited, when I'm a _burden_ to the great and mighty Uchiha-sama. There is a difference between being invited, and being an _inconvenience_!" Naruto grabbed the umbrella, and fought back tears as he fought to open the damn thing.

He wouldn't let Sasuke see him cry. No one saw him cry. No one.

"Naruto." Sasuke stopped him, placing a hand over his and looking at him with stern eyes. "Stop it. Come back inside before-"

"A-choo!"

"Stupid dobe, I _knew_ you'd catch something." Sasuke muttered to himself.

Damn him. Naruto seethed. He hadn't even taken the bit of notice of anything he had just said, had he? Sasuke was ignoring him like a balling little child. So he decided to act like one.

Naruto lashed out and shoved Sasuke back. He had successfully caught the Uchiha off guard and surprised him. That was evident from the look on his face.

"Is it this Yukata? Why did you make me wear the damn thing if it means so much to you? Take the damn thing! I don't care!" Naruto started stripping on the porch furiously, exposing his naked flesh to the bitter air and a frozen Sasuke.

Naruto was so past caring, he didn't notice how Sasuke's eyes slowly drank in every extra bit of his body he revealed in his fight for freedom against the Yukata. Slightly tanned skin, broad shoulders, a muscular stomach from his intensive training, ripped thighs and pleasantly firm biceps. Sasuke couldn't dislodge a lump in his throat.

The offensive robe pooled around his feet, leaving Naruto in just his damp white boxers. He shivered madly as he forced his way back into his orange and black jacket and trousers, opting to carry his shirt for now. He would be home in seconds anyway. He threw the Yukata at Sasuke, eyes still screwed shut to prevent his tears escaping, turned on his heel and stormed out to the front gates.

Before he even managed to touch it, wiring whizzed all around him, snapped his arms to his sides and his feet together, and stopped all forward movement. Naruto snarled, rain beating down on him once more and made a mistake.

He opened his watery eyes and looked directly at Sasuke. "Let me go!" He yelled. "Please…" He begged.

Sasuke felt his heart stop, but he walked straight through the rain and stopped right in front of him.

"You're wet, you're emotional, and you're not thinking straight. You're staying here, and that's final."

"If you're that bored that you need a torture buddy, go call Sakura or Ino. I'm _sure_ they'll come _running_." Sasuke flinched, visibly hurt by his words.

"Naruto, I'm trying to be…nice." His jaw was clenched tight, struggling with what he had just said. It was hard for him to say.

"Well you're failing." Naruto snapped. "The best you've done is finally using my actual damn name!" Naruto yelled in his face, and started thrashing against the wires to get free.

"Naruto!" Sasuke barked. "I ignore you for weeks, and when I'm actually giving you full attention, you're being a dickhole!" Sasuke finally lost his rag, ragging Naruto around the neck and physically dragging him back inside.

But Naruto thought one thing. _He knew…he KNEW he was avoiding me! That bastard! He did that on PURPOSE! _His anger refuelled, he struggled as soon as Sasuke loosened the wires.

Naruto made a break for it, but found himself pinned to the floor with Sasuke on his back. The Uchiha hissed in his ear through clenched teeth. "Naruto! Stop being a bull headed little shit, and realise that I'm actually being a decent friend for once in my life!"

Naruto stopped, and looked over his shoulder at Sasuke. But he had purposely closed his eyes to protect himself. "Just let me do this one thing, just once, and you can go screaming and running off all you like tomorrow morning at first light if you so wish. Just…" he didn't finish, and for a moment, Naruto thought he'd frozen on his back. That was, until he knelt up, grabbed his shoulders and flipped him onto his back. Naruto's eyes went wide when Sasuke pinched his hips with both his knees, and placed his hands firmly on his shoulders. The intensity of his gaze was blazing, and Naruto suddenly felt quite hot under the collar. "I left because I wasn't strong enough to protect the ones I loved. I let them down, and wanted to get revenge for them. While I was there, I trained my ass off every day and nearly every night. I learned so much dodgy shit I could become a professor in shifty, powerful Jutsus. I can even use Orochimaru's summons, and his Kusanagi sword technique. It was hard, it was painful, but I scowled and bared it for my goals. To get my revenge, _that_ is _my_ way of the Ninja."

Naruto stared back up at him, and Sasuke was waiting for his reaction. "I left Konoha. By choice. There was no way I was going to get captured at my level of skill by _anyone_, so I vanished before you could try and bring me back."

"But you're here…" Sasuke gulped, suddenly uncomfortable with where this was going. "…so why did you come back? And why wouldn't you just come back when I-we found you?"

_Because I was scared. Because I was broken. Because I needed…_

But the words never came out.

"You're wet." Sasuke, surprisingly reluctant, rose to his feet and pouted the other way. But he left a hand outstretched to him, pulling him to his feet. He then shoved the Yukata at him. "Get changed. I'll have supper ready in 10 minutes…"

And he walked off.

Naruto watched him walk away from him, the Uchiha emblem swaying with the tight movement of his tense back…

Not that Naruto was particularly _looking_ at his back…

"Sasuke!" Naruto stepped forward as if to follow him, but stopped.

Sasuke lingered in the doorway, and paused. "…" Naruto then chuckled nervously, and grinned like he always did. Goofily. "Arigato, Uchiha-sama." Sasuke snapped his head round and stared at the blonde. But he had already turned his back and walked back towards the bedroom, to get changed like ordered.


	2. Chapter 2

_He smiled at me._ Sasuke poked the rice with the wooden spoon for the hundredth time. It was just finishing boiling, all the starch having bubbled away and trickled slightly down the side of the pan. _And, he looked like me meant it._ Sasuke Uchiha, closed his tired obsidian eyes and sighed. After all these years, the image of Naruto's grinning face, as annoying he had found it, brought him comfort in his darkest times.

And when you're an avenger, with the questionable mentality of Sasuke, coupled with the dark Jutsus and having _Orochimaru_ as your sensei...

…those were pretty dark times.

In fact, it was _most_ of the time.

And in the last year especially, reaching what his old snake-like sensei nick named, 'his completion', Sasuke had been seeing Naruto's stupid, idiotic, grating goofy grin, blissful and every happy go lucky in his mind's eye.

And so see him, in the flesh, smiling at him so care free…and not for Sakura or anyone else, but for him…

It made the corners of his expressionless lips quirk into a secret smile.

He almost jumped out of his skin when a growling roared from the kitchen doorway. Sasuke snapped his gaze up, seeing the blonde kitsune pouting and rubbing the source of the startling noise.

His stomach.

"Sasuke…" he whined.

Sasuke smirked, closed his eyes and stirred the rice again.

"It's almost ready, dobe."

"Sasuke-teme! I told you not to call me that!" Naruto snarled, raising a fist at him. though, he didn't look all that intimidating back in that yukata, the sleeves overhanging his hands, and hanging off one shoulder. Not that Sasuke noticed this…much…

"And you said you'd do 'something' if I didn't. I _did_ ask you what, but you obviously have no idea so I decided to leave you to fester in your stupidity for now."

"Teme!"

"Dobe." He smirked, scooping evenly cooked rice into a bowl for him. Naruto grumbled to himself, pouting furiously to the side with his arms crossed. Sasuke had to smirk to himself when he noticed Naruto had obediently changed, _and_ sat himself at the table.

All in less than 10 minutes.

"What are you smirking at?"

"Hmm? Nothing." Sasuke sat opposite him, and pushed the bowl over to him with one finger. He sat on his backside, one leg half folded, the other with his knee bent up in just the right position, that he could hang his elbow off it in the typical 'cool guy' stance. Sasuke watched as Naruto practically _attacked_ the rice bowl, shovelling it down his neck like his life depended on it. _Naruto…you haven't changed one bit._ He chuckled. _Good._

"What are you laughing at?"

"Hmm? Nothing." Sasuke smirked off to the side. But he cast his eyes back at the blonde, noticing the absolutely kawaii pout on his face.

"…liar…"

"Hmm?

"Hmm? Nothing." He said sarcastically, obviously a little pissy at him. Sasuke chuckled, and reached over for his bowl.

"More?"

"…hai." Sasuke got up, re-filled his bowl, and repositioned himself in front of the blonde.

_Naruto, you may still have the mentality of a 5 year old…but your don't have the body of one anymore. _

All his baby fat round his face had dropped off, leaving an almost _feline _shape to his jaw, large baby blue eyes, and 3 distinguishing whisker marks on each cheek. Sasuke wondered briefly what it would feel like to trace each one with his tongue…

"Sasuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Erm…my rice?" Sasuke looked down, realising not only was he still holding the rice bowl, but he had been caught staring. _Kuso._ Sasuke raised a brow, pushed it over to him with one finger again, and schooled his features, impassively looking to the side. He always relied upon his seemingly bored mask when caught red handed.

Even though, that was very rarely done.

_Caught_ that is.

Naruto guzzled his second bowl of rice, allowing Sasuke to look at him again. _You're still as immature as ever, dobe._ But he smirked.

Doing stuff like this. Cooking, sitting down to a meal, even if _he_ wasn't the one eating it…domestic things.

He missed them.

"So, how long do you think it'll rain for?" Sasuke blinked. _Damn it, I keep spacing out._ He shook it off, and quickly caught up.

"It's forecast for the next week."

"Ah…" Naruto gulped. Why was this so hard? He still had so many questions to ask him. But none of which, he felt appropriate to say right now.

He still didn't manage to ask why Sasuke had been avoiding him since he got back. And that was on of the biggest questions on his mind.

He pushed it aside for now, and grinned. He didn't realise it, but the whisker marks on his cheeks seemed to curve with his smile, something unique to Naruto, Sasuke thought. "…so I'm staying here tonight?"

"Hai." Sasuke answered immediately, stoically. He didn't even blink.

"…whereabouts?"

"In my room."

"Oh…where are you sleeping?"

"In my room." Naruto gulped, his cheeks burning pink. He poked the bottom of his bowl with his chopsticks, and gulped again. It was then Sasuke raised a brow at him, put 2 and 2 together, and made 4. "Not in the same bed, dobe." Naruto snapped his head up, his flustered as hell, and waved his hands around as if hoping to take off, chopsticks an all.

"N Nani?! If course I we're not sleeping in the same bed! That would be wrong and I would never expect you to-" Sasuke cut him off in such a way, Naruto was speechless.

Sasuke, laughed.

No, really, he _laughed._

Not smirking, not chuckling, not even an amused incline of his head.

He out right laughed, truly, and heartily.

So vigorously in fact, that Sasuke rolled backwards until he was on his back, holding his stomach and _crying_ he was laughing that hard.

Naruto, stunned, confused, and down right scared, got on his hands and feet and crawled round the table to investigate.

Nope, he wasn't drunk, he wasn't imagining things.

Sasuke Uchiha was rolling with laughter, full of mirthful expression, shoulders shaking, the lot. Naruto blinked at him with big baby blue eyes, and slowly smiled.

Sasuke pushed himself up with one hand, the other occupied holding his aching ribs.

"L l laughing, too hard. Hurts, Itai." He still chortled, and surprised both of them, beaming at Naruto. "What did you think I was gonna do, Naruto? Make you sleep with me?" He wiped a tear away, still smiling as he noticed how Naruto was looking at him.

He was smiling, but not like before.

This was different.

This wasn't stupid, goofy or carefree.

This was warm, heartfelt…nice. It made his heart skip a beat.

Had even his _smile_ grown up?

"Oro? Nani?! N, no!" He reverted back to good old Naruto, watching his hands about nervously before his face. "You wouldn't dare!"

Sasuke blinked at him.

That was a funny way of replying…

_Wouldn't dare? What is that supposed to mean?_

"What are you saying Naruto?" His face moulded back to his usual intense, yet aloof expression. "Are you saying if I wanted you, I would be too scared to move on you?" Naruto's face glowed with embarrassment, his blush acting like a beacon.

"N, no! I didn't mean-"

"Because I would. Whether you liked it or not."

The air as thick with tension suddenly, broken only by Naruto's nervous gulp.

"Heh, heh. I wasn't saying that, Sasuke." He chuckled nervously, looking the other way.

_How the hell did we go from talking about the weather, to Sasuke's libido!?_ Naruto tried with all his might, but couldn't see a logical connection between the two.

"Good." Sasuke closed his eyes, and slowly got to his feet. "Because if you challenge my abilities or my resolve, I _will_ prove you wrong." Naruto sweat dropped, as Sasuke walked out the kitchen. He stood in the doorway, and turned his head to the side, smirking. "Come on Naruto, let's go to bed." And he walked round the corner.

Naruto felt a hot chill shoot down his spine, and he jumped up to his feet.

"Sasuke!" He ran after Sasuke, preparing to give him a good punch for that. He said it like that on purpose!

The dark haired Uchiha heard him and turned on his heels, just in time to have Naruto run into his chest with a muffled 'uff'. On instinct to balance himself, Naruto grabbed onto the firm mass he had collided with, subsequently wrapping his arms around the waist of the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke's arms hung limply by his sides, and his dark eyes were wide, staring down at the spiky haired blonde. Naruto took a moment to gather his bearings, shaking his head slightly, and lazily raised his head.

Baby blues were ensnared by intense onyx.

Sasuke's cream hands gripped at Naruto's shoulders tightly, before he could even _think_ of pulling back.

It had been such a long time since he had someone this close to him. To feel the heat of another, to feel their heart beating rapidly against their ribcage through their chests…it was like magic. Naruto gulped again, placing his hands between their chests, fully intending to push some distance between them.

Obviously, Sasuke had other ideas.

He used his gip on Naruto's shoulders, to snap their bodies round so swiftly, Naruto's head span. Before he knew it, his back was up against the wall, and Sasuke held him there by his upper arms.

Pinned there.

Trapped.

Sasuke said nothing, leaning close enough until their Haiti-ate clinked together softly on their foreheads. Naruto's eyes were wide, but Sasuke's were closed contently. "…Sasuke?"

"I'm tired Naruto." Naruto snapped his lips shut, blinking madly.

He was so close. It was a major invasion of his personal space.

Sasuke smoothed his hands onto the rough wood by his sides, and slid them down until they swung by his sides. But their foreheads were still pressed together slightly. "So tired of distance…"

"…S Sasuke…" Naruto frowned. He could see the corners of Sasuke's eyes were barely damp, and he tried to convince himself that they were from his laughing fit back in the kitchen. Though, he knew they were not.

These were not tears of laughter, but of pain. _What happened to you Sasuke? What did they do to you?_ "Sasuke!" Sasuke gasped jerkily, stumbling backwards as Naruto embraced him, holding him tightly. And he smiled.

This was Naruto's way of saying, it's ok. Cry if you want to, don't if you mustn't. It's ok now.

It's ok now.

_It's…ok now..._

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Naruto blinked, and raised his head up.

Sasuke was looking down at him like he usually did, a brow raised, that bored expression on his face, and one fluid blink.

But his eyes were intense, telling a different story all together. It made Naruto blush, and jump back. He rubbed the back of his head, and chuckled nervously with that goofy grin of his.

"N, Nothing Sasuke-kun." He barely got chance to blush, when Sasuke slammed his hands at either side of him against the wall, looming over him. His bangs hung forward with his head, eyes shadowed, and his lips in a dark smirk. Naruto pushed his back against the wall, feeling very flustered all of a sudden. What did he say?

"Say that again." His smirk grew, raising his head. Naruto gulped, being compelled to obey. His eyes were still closed, but _damn_, he still looked so…

"N nothing?" He even stuttered the same.

"No. Not that." Sasuke leaned in, leaning with his hands and arms down to his elbows by Naruto's head, getting very close again. Naruto went boz-eyed, looking at the cream nose so close to his own, his breathing tickled his lips.

And it still smelt of coffee. "What you called me. Say it again." Sasuke finally opened his eyes, to reveal lusty onyx eyes. Naruto's own baby blues wavered, and he started to blink to calm himself.

"Sasuke-kun…?" He whispered, and Sasuke lowered his gaze to his lips. He even dipped in slightly, loving how Naruto's own lips trembled under the scrutiny, parting slightly. They felt strangely dry all of a sudden, and Naruto couldn't stop himself. He darted his tongue out to moisten them, and regretted it. That soul action, seemed to make Sasuke press against him fully.

Chest to chest, stomach to stomach, thighs to thighs…groin to groin…

Naruto had to grit his teeth to control himself from totally spazing out. _Obviously, _Sasuke was trying his hardest to scare him. At least…he hoped so.

"Have you noticed, Naruto? That you get a different reaction from me depending on what you call me, ne?" He chuckled darkly. "Teme, gets dobe. Uchiha, gets Uzumaki. Sasuke-sama, gets you a meal." He chuckled again, and brushed their noses. "So…what do you think Sasuke-_kun_ will get you, Naruto?" Naruto gulped loudly, his hands clawing at the wall, and sweating buckets. It didn't help when his damn yukata slipped off his shoulder. Sasuke dove to retrieve it…except…he didn't replace it straight away. He seemed to be holding it back for his own eye's pleasure, before he slowly slid the soft fabric back over his shoulder, brushing his fingers over his neck lightly. He then returned to looking deep into Naruto's eyes, and smirked at his innocent, vulnerable expression. He made a purring noise deep in his throat, and brushed his lips against Naruto's quivering ones. Naruto gasped delightfully at the brief contact, his heart hammering against his chest, like a butterflies wings. Sasuke traced his lips over the corner of Naruto's lips, over the scars on his cheek, _just_ resisting licking them, and hovered his mouth over his ear. "Naruto-kun, this is your one and only warning. Use that name again, with caution. At your own cost." He then swerved away, walking calmly down the hall with his hands shoved into his short pockets. Naruto blinked, still trembling against the wall, and snapped his head to the side, watching Sasuke walking away from him.

_Sasuke...what just happened?_

Why was his heart beating so fast? Why were his hands all clammy? Why did he felt so week at the knees? And why did he want Sasuke to come back and do that again?

_Eck, gross. He's a guy. And he just…to gross me out, no doubt. Yeah! That teme! Scaring me! Grr! I'll show him!_

Naruto stormed moodily after his host, and barged in through the door.

To a naked Sasuke.

0.0;

He had his back to him, a sleeping yukata in his hands, clothes discarded to the side, wearing nothing, not even his Haiti-ate. His milk and cream skin was flawless, moon kissed in the night light from the window, a true angel of darkness in the flesh. His back muscles rippled as he turned, his strong neck craning to the side slightly to look over his broad shoulders. But Naruto, despite how much he may have wanted _not _to, his eyes dipped with Sasuke's spine, following it's path past a slim waist…until his toned, tight ass was all he could see.

"Naruto-kun?"

"O…Oro?" Naruto gulped, snapped his heels together, and pivoted round so quickly, he almost fell over. "Gomennasai!! I didn't know you were naked!" _shitshitshitshitshitshitshitshit!_

Sasuke smirked to himself, and slipped on his yukata. Naruto was still sweat dropping, staring at the opposite wall, when Sasuke placed his hands on his shoulders.

Naruto jumped, and heard Sasuke chuckle behind him.

"Bed."

"HAI!" Naruto, glad to get some space between an oddly touchy feely Sasuke (the Henge theory popped back in his head again, but he shook it off), and jumped onto the bed. "Night Sasuke!" Naruto feverishly tunnelled under the covers, still in the Uchiha yukata, and screwed his eyes shut tight, hoping dear _god_ that Sasuke would believe him asleep, and forget that Naruto had just been looking at his bare…toned…nicely rounded ass… _eck! Gross gross gross. _

When he heard a shifting of the futon covers, Naruto raised a brow, opened his baby blues, and turned over to investigate.

Only to find himself nose to nose with Sasuke. "Eh?! S S Sasuke?!"

"Are you _ever_ quiet?" Sasuke grumbled, eyes closed, and breathing evenly. Naruto gulped, and chuckled nervously.

"I I thought you said we weren't going to sleep in the same bed, ne?!"

"…I changed my mind." His face was blank, and Naruto sat up.

"I'll go sleep on the floor th-hay!"

"No you won't." Sasuke had grabbed the front of his yukata, and yanked him back down, fisting at his robes so he couldn't retreat. "You'll lay right here, right next to me." He ordered calmly, like he would a unit of sound Nin back in Otogakure, with no room for argument.

"Grrr." Naruto scowled, and Sasuke snapped his onyx eyes open.

"Did you just growl at me, dobe?"

"Sasuke teme! Don't call me that!" it lacked his earlier malice, but he was still pissed about it. "And yeah, I did. What are _you_ going to do about it?"

"I'll tie you to the bed." Naruto sweat dropped. He looked dead serious. "You're choice. Do as you're told, or force me to take extreme measures."

When Naruto didn't say anything, baby blues wide and gulping, Sasuke closed his eyes, knowing he had won.

Like he always did. "Good choice…dobe…"

Naruto growled again, and tossed violently onto his other side, laying with his back to him. He heard a dark growling response, felt a hand fist at the baggy shoulder of his yukata, and was soon flipped back over to face a very grumpy, very pissy Sasuke.

"Sasuke teme!"

"Naruto dobe." He quipped immediately, a response he had built into his system, even after all these years. "Shut up, and go to sleep."

"I was trying to! I just turned over to-"

"Avoid having to look at me?" He spat, onyx eyes cold and piercing. From his slightly jutted jaw, he seriously thought that to be true.

"No, Baka." Naruto rolled his eyes. "For more room. If I kick you in the night, you'll be pissy with me in the morning." Naruto pouted awkwardly.

He wasn't going to admit to that, if possible.

But obviously, it was _not_ possible.

"…you kick in your _sleep_?"

"Yeah…major fidget ass…apparently…" When Sasuke snickered at him, Naruto looked up, seeing if it was true. But the Uchiha's face was blank, as always. So he looked away…

…to hear snickering again. "Oi! Not funny!"

"…" Sasuke just snickered again, lifting his pillow and covering his head with it. He then allowed himself to chortle, muffling himself between the pillow and the mattress.

"…I can still hear you…ass…humph." Naruto folded his arms, closed his eyes rebelliously, and laid on his side, facing Sasuke. "Just for that, I hope I _do_ kick you. _Dobe_."

"…teme…" Sasuke peered out from under the pillow, unseen by Naruto, who still had his eyes closed defiantly and the cutest pout on his lips you could imagine.

They looked so tempting…so sweet… "I'd be more worried about you, than me, Naruto." Naruto opened his eyes, just in time to watch a smirking Sasuke lower his head to his pillow properly.

"…why? What do _you_ do in your sleep?"

Sasuke smirked darkly, and closed his eyes.

"You'll just have to find out, now won't you?"

"…evil fucking bastard…" Naruto shuddered, contemplating not sleeping at all tonight… "…hope it stops raining tomorrow…" he saw Sasuke flinch, and a pale fist clenched at the covers over them.

"I don't." Naruto blinked at him, and raised a blonde brow at him.

"Nani? Why's that?"

"Shut up. Sleep." He snapped, irked by something, and refused to explain himself any further.

Absolutely up to his ears in frustration at him already, Naruto grit his teeth together, forced his eyes shut, and tried to sleep.

_I hope whatever Sasuke-teme does in his sleep isn't too bad…though…this is Sasuke…_


	3. Chapter 3

Mmmmmmmmmm this was nice.

The lulling sound of raindrops against the windows, the fresh, crisp smell of it in the air, yet snug inside a thick bed cover, and a warm taut arm draped over the dip of his waist and a tender hand comfortably tucked into the front of his borrowed yukata, cradling his chest with another firm pair of toned pecks providing a backrest for him, the birds no where to be heard to ruin his perfect morning daze, stomach not growing for food, and-

_Wait a second_. Naruto back tracked. _Not hungry, no fucking squawking birds, body pressed against me?!?_ He fidgeted slightly, validating that observation to be true. He also felt the hand on his chest twitch slightly, and that hand was attached to the arm low down his waist…

_Oh holy shit_.

Naruto gulped, stiff as a board now, and built up the courage to carefully peer over his shoulder.

_I think I know what Sasuke does in his sleep_

Sasuke's eyes were closed, his lips parted ever so slightly in calm sleep, looking so gentle and serene when he wasn't looking stoic or scowling.

Naruto turned to face him with care, Sasuke's arm now holding his back, still draped over his waist, and there were now a few inches between them.

Of which, Naruto was grateful for.

Naruto took this unguarded moment of the Uchiha prodigy's, to examine his moon kissed skin, creamy and smooth, unmarred by any imperfections or scars. Naruto had many knicks and old wounds here and there, slightly milky compared to his tanned skin, mainly on his back and a few on his forearms.

He could now appreciate why Sakura and all the girls used to obsess over Sasuke so much. He _did_ look quite attractive.

_Except when he was scowling and being moody with me…wait…he was always scowling and being moody with me. _Naruto pouted, mock glaring at him.

This boy undermined him, tripped him up, surpassed him, gave him attitude, and always looked down on him for years.

And he was still the same boy.

He could see it.

_Except when he acts weird, like yesterday…all day yesterday…_

He caught Sasuke staring at him, with a very strange, intense look in his eyes.

Did being with Orochimaru and learning the 'forbidden arts' do that to him?

His eyes had changed, but then again, they hadn't.

"I don't get it." Naruto huffed to himself, looking away sulking. "What's so great about you that you can look down on me?" He sighed, shrugging it off, and turning back over silently, staring into space.

What he _didn't_ see, was a par of pained onyx eyes snapping open as soon as his back was turned.

Sasuke was a trained Shinobi who had spent the last few years of his life _half_ sleeping at night, and many a time, avoiding being stabbed through the heart and head by _waves_ of kunai.

So obviously, he had been wide away at the first stir of his blonde haired bed partner.

He had to use all his practised control, not to smirk or blush under Naruto's scrutiny, so close, so very close…

…only to hear _that_.

He still…_still_ thought that he…

"Naruto." He spat, and Naruto jumped out of his skin!

"AH!" He leapt about, thrashing his arms and legs out, but failing to stop himself from dropping off the other side of the bed, onto the floor. "Itai…" he ran a hand groggily through his ruffled blonde hair, and comically glared at Sasuke. "What was _that_ for?!?!"

"Serves you right, pervert." Sasuke sat up, making sure his cream yukata was in place, forcedly making sure his eyes _didn't_ notice that Naruto's yukata had fallen loose by his hips, held there only by a thing material belt…

"…n…nani? Why am _I_ a pervert?"

"You molest me in my sleep, and don't know why I've calling you a pervert? Un-believable." Sasuke rolled his eyes, smirking on the inside.

_That_ would rile him up, for sure.

"ME?!? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO-"

"Volume, Baka." Sasuke covered the closest ear to the blonde, and smirked.

Any second now. The volume would _increase._

"Hn." Sasuke blinked, and looked over at Naruto. He simply scowled to himself, fumbling with his clothes on the dryer.

But why would he be…_shit_.

"Naruto, what are you planning on-"

"Arigato, for the food and place to sleep. But you can keep your cuddle and sarcasm. I would have left yesterday, if you would have _let_ me, but you didn't." Sasuke just listened, as he furiously shook his clothes, making sure they were dry. "But you _did_ say I could leave today. And I want to _leave. Right now._" Naruto stormed over to the door, clothes in one hand, and scowling.

But within a heart beat, Sasuke was stood in the doorway, his face blank as always.

"You kicked me."

Naruto blinked, and cocked his head to one side. "In your sleep. Like you said. You kicked me, _twice_."

"So?! I _warned_ you. _And_ tried to give you room so I didn't. but nooooooo, you wouldn't l-"

"And then I woke up with you in my arms." Naruto faulted, blushing, but still glowering at him. "Is that why you're going?"

"…do you even _listen_ to me?!?" Naruto raised his voice another octave. His eyes were wide in disbelief, and he pointed at Sasuke angrily. "I just _told_ you why! You're an ass! _That's_ why I'm going!" Naruto tried to walk past him, but Sasuke side stepped, in his way. Sasuke shook his head at him, and Naruto raised a brow. He tried to go to the other side, but again, Sasuke got in his way. "What?! What do you _want_ from me?!" Naruto growled at Sasuke's silence, and stomped his foot. He then threw his clothes over his shoulder, and made rapid hand signs. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Sasuke opened his eyes wide, and watched as 5 Naruto's appeared before him.

His poor sexually frustrated, hormonally driven little mind went into mass overload.

5 Narutos.

5.

All stood there, in front of him, half naked, with a yukata scarcely clinging to their waists.

It was enough to make him gulp. "Move." They all chorused.

"I thought you might want breakfast." Naruto flinched.

What the hell did _that_ have to do with anything?!?

"Nani?! Breakfast!?! I want you to MOVE, not cook for me!"

"I have ramen." Sasuke boredly looked away. "I suppose I could let you have a bowl."

"Sasuke you bastard! I want OUT!"

"…two bowls?"

"Huh?! Have you lost your mind?!?! Get the fuck out of my way!"

"…three?" Naruto whimpered.

It seemed, that Sasuke was using his 'selective hearing no Jutsu' at the moment, blocking out anything he didn't want to hear.

"…dobe…" In a puff of smoke, there was only one Naruto, and he turned on his heel.

For the window.

And to his credit, he managed to get half way out, before he was yanked back against a firm back, and held there by strong arms around his chest, under his arms.

"The kitchen's the other way, teme." Sasuke hissed hotly in his ear, and Naruto continued to struggle. And growled back at him.

"Why won't you let me leave?!"

"Because I want you to stay." Naruto stopped struggling, stunned, and was finally lowered to his feet, but the arms didn't move. "Do you think it was easy approaching you after all this time, dobe? Once you leave, I might not-" He stopped himself.

…_have the strength to talk to you again_. "Just stay, ne? It's still raining, your clothes are…in need of a wash, from the dirty rain water, and in this weather, you'd just catch something. And Kakashi and Iruka, Mr and Mrs Momma hen, would come over and _whip_ my ass for it. Alright?" Sasuke still held him, and Naruto looked down at his chest, where Sasuke's hands held each peck intimately. It was then he noticed how close their bodies were, front to his back, and Sasuke rested his cheek against his. "…ramen?"

"…" Naruto leaned his face away, and refused to look at him.

Sasuke _always_ had his way. He even got to play the traitor, and come back whenever the hell he liked.

Well…that wasn't exactly fair…but he was in a fowl mood, and didn't really feel like being 'fair' at the moment. Sasuke slowly released him, only for Naruto to immediately bolt out of the bedroom door, and down the halls.

Sasuke sprinted after him, and tackled him to the floor, just inches from the nearest door to the swamped in courtyard of the estate.

So close, but no cookie.

The rain was still pouring down from the heavens, and Naruto banged a fist down on the floor. "Damn it, Sasuke! What are you _doing_?! Let me go!"

"Why are you in such a hurry, Naruto? I've not seen you for 4 years, avoided you for years before that, and when I finally come back, you can't run away fast enough." He stopped struggling, and went limp on the floor.

"Don't make it sound like you wanted to see me." Sasuke frowned, and felt slapped in the face by the hurt tone of his voice. "If you did, you wouldn't have avoided me in the first place." Naruto scowled darkly, and looked over his shoulder at him. "So excuse fucking me, if I don't drop at your feet and thank Kami you're back. If you _remember_, I _was_ all smiles and hugs when you first came back, in the Hokage's office, ne?" He spat, and Sasuke looked away, still crouched over him. "And _you _pushed me away, like I was _nothing. _Oh, and _what_ did you say to me?"

"…stupid dobe…"

"Exactly. Now I let you have your fucking fun, toying with me for a day, but now I'm tired. I waited so long for you…" Naruto actually whimpered, and returned to looking down at the floor inches from his nose with watery blue eyes. "…I'm _sick_ of waiting for your fucking approval; your fucking friendship. Fuck you Sasuke!" Naruto hiccupped, and pushed up from the floor, successfully throwing Sasuke to the side and letting him land on his ass, staring up at Naruto.

Sasuke was right.

Naruto _had_ grown up while he was gone. "Fuck you and your fucking fuck-off attitude! Just…fucking let me go…I let you go...so…so it's only _fair_ that you let me go…like you did 4 years ago…please…Sasuke please…" His shoulders shook, tears steaming down his whisker scared cheeks, sobs catching in his throat, weeping in the open doorway.

Why wouldn't his feet move?

"I…I did let you go…didn't I?" Sasuke go to his feet, and stood right behind him. Naruto just sobbed harder when Sasuke put his hands on his shoulders. "…but I'm not stupid enough to make the same mistake twice." Naruto snapped his head up, and looked wildly over his shoulder at him. "No, I will not 'fucking let you go'. Been there, done that…regretted it ever since." Naruto blinked at him. "Did you know I can't do the Chidori anymore?" Sasuke let him turn to face him, but held his shoulders again.

"…no…why?"

"After I used it on you…I lost the ability to use it. He warned me, Kakashi, he said I was only ever to use the Chidori to protect my friends." Sasuke gulped, and shakily leaned forward, pressing his bare forehead with Naruto's. "But I used it on my dearest friend of all."

"Liar." Naruto snapped, pushing him back. Ignoring the flutter of hope in his heart. He was used to handling false hope by now. "I was _never_ a friend in your eyes! You _never_ liked me."

"I did. I just didn't let _you_ know about it." Sasuke folded his arms, looking to the side. "All I wanted was revenge. Any unnecessary ties, such as friendships, were a burden to me back then. I had a one tunnel vision, on vengeance. I suffered because of it, but it was all I ever wanted…"

"_Was_?"Naruto's cheeks were still damp with tears, but he stopped crying.

"…I have a lot of regrets Naruto." Sasuke turned his back to him, unable to look him in the eyes. "You…you were one of them."

"You mean…you regret knowing me?"

"No. I regret not knowing you _more_." Naruto was speechless. "I…I actually…if I could go back I'd…" Sasuke cleared his throat, finding it unbelievable that he was actually opening up like this. "Breakfast?"

Naruto just stared at his back, realising there was so much more to the dark haired Uchiha than he knew.

Had he changed that much being gone so long…

…was he even the same Sasuke he had been fighting so hard to get back?

_Who knows._

But maybe he _would_ get to know, one day. _Especially since he's back now… _

"Four bowls of ramen, and it's a deal." Naruto huffed a pout to the side, but his baby blues were twinkling, despite his slightly damp cheeks.

Sasuke _did_ care about him.

He _did_ miss him.

They were _actually_ friends.

_So does that mean he sees me as his equal now?_

"Only if you get your self a shower. She smell like something a _cat_ wouldn't touch."

Naruto festered childishly to himself.

Forget everything he just thought.

Sasuke was _still_ Sasuke, after all these years.

_He is still just an all high and mighty ARSEHOLE!_

"And _how_ do you expect me to do that? You won't let me go home!" Sasuke seemed to chuckle to himself, before he looked over his shoulder at Naruto with that bored expression of his.

"By using my bathroom, dobe."

Sasuke watched as the cute little kitsune puffed his cheeks out angrily, and stormed off past him with his eyes screwed shut defiantly.

Until he walked into a wall.

"Itai…" He raised his hand to rub his head, only to blink with confusion, as another hand beat his to it.

Resting atop his full golden head, was a moon kissed ivory hand.

"Baka." He chuckled, rolling his eyes. "You don't even know where the bathroom _is_."

"…I would have found it…" Sasuke raised a dark brow at him. it was then Naruto remembered just how vast the Uchiha estate was, covering a good twelfth of Konoha all by itself.

And trust me, that was HUGE. "…eventually…"

"How about we pretend that you mouthed off at me for at least another 20 minutes, and skip right to the part where you just _allow_ me to _insist_ that I show you the way, not demeaning your abilities in _any_ way, _at_ all."

Naruto blinked, processing all that he said, and finally realised once Sasuke had already started off ahead of him, that he had been mocking him. Naruto growled, and scuttled after him round the corridor, and skidded to a stop before him once the Uchiha master of the house paused, and turned.

Who _wouldn't _hear the pursuit of Naruto.

Even Gaara Kazekage-sama looked up from his mission reports in Sunagakure, he was so loud.

"Hay! Teme! Get back here so I can kick your a-"

"Astoundingly brilliant perceptive analysis of your retarded little ramen centred, hot air filled psyche, and successfully executed my plan to not only force you into arriving at the place I _wanted_ you to, but tip toe around you verbally until you feel bemused." Sasuke smirked snarkily, pushing open the bathroom door open, and watching Naruto open his mouth, and close it almost immediately.

_Inside Naruto's mind._

_Astounding…hot…force you…I wanted you to…around you…until you feel bemused…NANI?!?!_

"Oi! What did you just say to me, Sasuke teme?!?!" Naruto's cheeks were burning red, and he pointed directly in Sasuke's face, until the tip of his finger was a whisker away from poking him in the nose.

Naruto's mind hadn't quite digested that quip in _quite_ the way it was intended, and he gulped.

Sasuke smirked, and chuckled with a slight shake of his shoulders.

"I said, this is the bathroom, Naruto." He rolled his eyes, and walked away. "I'll have four bowls of ramen ready. I'll just have to get another three servings from the store room…" He spoke to himself, leaving Naruto to peer inside the said bathroom.

"Oi, Sasuke! I think you've made a mistake! This isn't a bathroom!"

But the Uchiha prodigy was not there.

Naruto squinted down the vast hall, but no dice. 

Left alone, Naruto looked back inside of the room.

It wasn't a bathroom, it was a _spar_!

A HUGE steaming super sized bath centred the massive rough wood room, in the floor, with many Uchiha fan embodied towels hung up on the sides of the walls, and various brushes and sponges.

Naruto, curious like a cat on catnip made with extra strong snoopy spices, slinked inside, and advanced on the bath.

It actually _was_ in the floor, and looked suspiciously like a natural hot spring.

But smack bang in the middle of the Uchiha estate?

_Well, this place looks like the Uchihas were rich…but now there's only Sasuke, so…wait…_ Naruto's eyes bugged out of his head.

Was Sasuke filthy rich?!?!

He had to be, to stay in such a big place, with no income other than what he earned doing Orochimaru's dirty work, all by himself…

The only explanation for it, was he was a regular inherited billionaire.

Naruto shook his head.

_Great, now he isn't just a snobby, sadistic bastard, he's a snobby sadistic rich bastard._

Naruto looked back to the spring, finding a line of natural creams and green looking jars, probably filled to the brim with luxurious bath treats.

It made his dinky little shower that only had hot water for 15 minutes at 3 o'clock in the morning, and 11:23 at night, look pretty palled in comparison.

Did Sasuke bathe in this every day?

Strange, he took him for a I-have-ice-cold-showers-ever-morning kind of bastard.

Who knew?

_Well, it's his fault if he brought me to the wrong room or not, so it's all good!_ Naruto shrugged it off, pushed his yukata to his feet and canon balled into the hot spring. "Wahooooo!" Water splashed over the edge of the spring, encased in thick, deeply imbedded mahogany slates and had a soft weathered marble ledge for him to sit on, around the circumference of the spring.

Yep, Sasuke was a rich bastard alright.

Naruto looked over to the yukata on the floor, seeing his Haiti-ate's Konoha emblem winking back at him from the pocket, closed his eyes and sank into the heavenly bath, until the steaming water submerged him from the collar bone down.

The bubbling water soothed his tough tanned skin, and he closed his eyes blissfully.

It ebbed away at his highly strung guard, and allowed Sasuke to silently enter the spring, place a tray at the edge of the bath and drop his own yukata to the floor.

But as soon as he slipped waist deep into the water, Naruto jerked, jolting awkwardly off the marble seat and under the water.

When he came back up for air, he spluttered, scrambling his hands over the edge of the bath to steady himself.

Sasuke was smirking at him, apparently amused by how startled he was. He sat himself one seat away from the blonde, and chuckled to himself. His electric blonde hair had darkened in the water, sopping to his face and neck slightly. So cute.

"Sasuke! Don't sneak up on people like that!"

"I didn't sneak up on you. I walked right in. You were just too stupid to notice." He rolled his eyes when Naruto folded his arms and pouted to the side angrily. "Ramen?"

"Where?"

"…" Sasuke resisted finding his sudden alertness at the mention of his favourite food cute. It seemed that was all Naruto was, pure cuteness.

"Nani?"

"Over here." Sasuke sloshed in the water, reaching over for the thick floating tray, and placed it on the water's surface.

It had ridges, so the water didn't overflow, and looked to be made of an expensive crimson mahogany. But more importantly, there were four bowls of ramen, and one bowl of plain rice.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto quickly grabbed a bowl of ramen, and a pair of chopsticks. He briefly noticed they were made from the same wood as the tray, and gave no taste in his mouth.

Sasuke watched him shovel down the ramen, partially wondering if anything as simple as eating your favourite meal could _really_ be so satisfying.

As Naruto moved onto his second bowl, Sasuke lifted his own bowl of boiled rice, and lifted a small portion of rice to his lips, with all the etiquette of the heir of an entire clan.

"Ne, Sasuke." The ebony haired teen looked up at the question. Naruto had finished his second bowl, his third cupped in his hands, chopsticks forgotten.

"Hmm?"

"Do you always eat so slowly?" Naruto, the human ramen disposal unit with a record speed of a bowl a second, seemed unable to fathom eating at a sensible rate…

"Hai."

"So ka…" Naruto smirked, put the full third bowl down (AN:NANI?!?!?!?), and dropped himself into the seat next to Sasuke.

The poor dark haired Shinobi had to keep telling himself that the increased proximity did NOT make the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, and break out in nervous goosebumps.

His onyx eyes regarded him, as he put his chopsticks back on the tray. Naruto was gleaming at him with mischievous blue eyes, grinning, just staring at him.

Sasuke bit the bullet, and asked-

"Nani?"

Immediately, Naruto grabbed his chin with one hand, scooped the rice bowl out of his other hand, and poured the contents into the gagging Uchiha's mouth.

"HA!" Naruto sniggered joyfully, holding his waist with one arm and his other hand rested on his head, laughing madly at Sasuke. He was spluttering, forcing great big clumps of his breakfast down his throat.

When he could finally _breathe_ again, Sasuke panted, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, and glared cool onyx kunai at his team mate.

Then it struck him.

Now he was back, did that mean team 7 were officially back on the mission roster now? Were they a real team again?

A slight smile quirked at the corner of his lips, remembering all the times they went on missions as kids, Naruto making an ass of himself, and usually dragging him along for the ride.

Like when they were travelling back from the wave country on their first _ever_ mission. The blonde had run ahead, tripped, rolled down a grassy bank, and happed to grab _his_ leg whilst doing so, pulling him down the grassy verge too.

He had proceeded to then punch him in the back of the head and storm off once he gathered himself again…and secretly smiled to himself.

Those were good times.

Just being immature, without having to worry about anything heavy like vengeance or how to avoid Orochimaru's 'snaking' hands.

He wanted that back.

That warm fuzzy feeling of totally loosing yourself with someone who didn't give a toss if you did, and joined you.

Like Naruto.

The blonde was still laughing, his baby blues bight and that damn annoying grin making his heart swell and expression soften.

_Damn adorable dobe._

"Hn, dobe." Sasuke slapped the water's surface, plashing Naruto's snorting face. He then folded his arms over his taut moon kissed chest, raising an amused brow at him, and smirking coolly, like he always did.

Naruto pouted furiously, seeing the challenge in his eyes and rising to it.

"_Hn_, teme." Naruto punched the water, sending a small wave of water up at his host, until his ebony bangs were as sopping wet as his.

Sasuke blinked, shook his head, and reached for the tray.

He pushed it onto the floor side, out of the way, and rose to stand in the middle of the modified spring, waist deep in water. He raised both hands up, brought them down too quickly for Naruto to see, and coated his agitated team mate until droplets fell from the tip of his nose. "Grrr." Naruto pushed himself to stand up too, immediately engaging him in a furious water fight, breaking out into barking laughter.

He almost froze silently when Sasuke also laughed, pushing off from the sides of the bath to get around him.

_Damn elusive Sasuke. I'll get him, Dattebayo!_

Naruto grinned madly, as always, and lifted his feet off the floor until he was submerged under the water.

Sasuke immediately halted all movement, looking down into the water.

But the bubbling, steaming water made the perfect camouflage for the vibrant blonde. Smirking, Sasuke dove down into the water himself, and opened his eyes.

Only to find himself nose to nose with Naruto.

Naruto opened his mouth, a bubble escaping as he tried to pull back in shock, but Sasuke reached out and gripped his shoulders. Naruto's eyes opened wide…but he didn't pull away.

For a moment, they just squatted in the water, staring at each other, but inevitably, they floated up to the surface.

Naruto gasped his breath back first, and opened his mouth to say something, when Sasuke cut him off.

"Shampoo?"

"Nani?" Naruto blinked, only for Sasuke to reach for one of those luxurious purple jars he noticed earlier. He popped the glass lid off, put it on the side, and delved his hand inside.

Immediately, Naruto caught a strong smell of lavender, and assumed it to be the 'shampoo'.

"Well? You want to wash you hair or not?"

"Oh, h hai." Naruto nodded, and reached out, only for Sasuke to put the jar on the side behind him. As Sasuke advanced, hands cupping lots of the purple product, Naruto raised a blonde brow at him. "What are you-"

"Hold still." Sasuke commanded in his usual aloof tone, and lathered his hands in Naruto's hair.

Let's just say, Naruto was _past_ awkwardly nervous by this point, unsure whether to be absolutely freaked out by having Sasuke massage the sweet smelling hair product into his scalp, soothingly…making such gentle circular motions with his fingers…or bask in the feeling.

Naruto closed his eyes, making a soft, cute, approving noise in the back of his throat, leaning into Sasuke's touch.

Once he was done, Sasuke took grate delight in pushing down in Naruto's head, and dunking him under the water.

Naruto floundered madly, groping Sasuke's waist wildly and pulling himself up.

"Oi! What's the big idea, teme?!" Naruto growled, only to raise a brow at Sasuke's sudden wide eyed expression, and blushing cheeks.

He looked down, where he still held Sasuke's waist, and heat soon rose to his own whisker scarred cheeks. He jerked his hands back, took a step back, and gulped. "G Gomen. I-"

"My turn." Sasuke leaned to the side, scooped some of the purple shampoo into his hand, and quickly poured it into Naruto's hands.

Naruto took one look at the expectant Sasuke, his hands of shampoo, and shook his head.

"N, no I-"

"What, you useless as _well_ as stupid?" Sasuke blinked coolly at him, smirking on the inside.

He was right, that was the _perfect _way to rile him up.

"Grrr, get over here!" Naruto grumbled, pouting to himself, and vigorously scrubbing at Sasuke's head.

Sasuke moaned, and Naruto froze. But he soon continued, hoping he was just hearing things.

Though he had to admit…there was something nice about feeling the Uchiha's dark locks lathered between his fingers, soft and warm.

As soon as he finished, he smirked, and gave Sasuke some of his own medicine.

Under he went, except Naruto held him under the water for a few seconds, as if winning that way. Grinning madly, Naruto brought his hands back up, expecting a very pissed off Sasuke to rise out of the water...

…but he didn't. "Ne, Sasuke?" Naruto reached down into the water, but didn't connect with anything.

He bent right over, wading his arms deep into the spring, panicking when he still couldn't find him. "Fuck! I drowned Sasuke!!"

"Did you?" Sudden strong hands smoothed over his back, and Naruto snapped back up straight.

"N, Nani?!?!" Naruto looked over his shoulder, and sighed when it was just Sasuke.

Not only had he gotten away from him, made him worry, but let him make an arse of himself!

_Damn Sasuke_…

Then he noticed just _what_ he was doing. "S Sasuke?"

"I'm washing you back, dobe. What does it _look_ like?" Sasuke rolled his eyes, as if Naruto was the most imbecile creature in the world, and looked to his back stoically.

It was almost unnerving, the way his fingers worked out stressed knots in his back, glided between his shoulder blades, rotated his shoulders, all whilst kneading tired muscles and lathering his skin with scented oils.

Naruto was lulled into closing his eyes again, succumbing to the relaxing motion of Sasuke's magical fingers, as he worked his way up his shoulders, heavenly loosening the muscles around his neck, looping his arms around his middle and working both his sides.

Naruto even let his head loll backwards, resting against Sasuke's shoulder, as pale masterful hands crept up from his waist to his front, his touches become more intimate. They brushed over his nipples, feather light, making Naruto flinch, but he didn't stop him.

Again, his hands moved, smoothing down his front, manipulating soft sighs of content from him, as he found his way to his outer thighs…

Naruto sucked in a breath, and turned to look at Sasuke.

"I, I'm clean now. I-"

"Who have you been training with?"

"…n…nani? Why?"

"You've gotten…" Sasuke smoothed his hands up the sides of Naruto's sides again, all the way up to his shoulders, feeling the firm curve of his biceps as they slid back down the wet skin…slick… "…fitter." He coughed, and took his arms back to cross his arms over his chest.

He may be taller than Naruto, but being in a bath with him, allowed him to notice differences in their build. Especially when he was physically getting a _feel_ of him.

He had broad shoulders and a slender waist, pale ivory skin, and a high supple neck. His legs were long, toned and lithe with movement.

But Naruto's shoulders were also broad, but bulkier with muscles, his arms and legs stronger, rippling with deliciously defining muscles, firm thighs, and sun kissed tanned skin.

Where _his_ moves were calculated and fluid in motion, Naruto's were explosive, but effective.

They complimented each other perfectly.

In battle, of course…

"Oro?" Naruto blinked, and chuckled nervously.

"Sakura has been under the fifth Hokage-sama's teachings for the last few years, ne?"

"…hai?" Naruto turned to face him, and cocked his head to one side, wondering where Sasuke was going with this.

"So who have you been training with? Kakashi-sensei?"

"Iie; I trained myself. Sensei's been off on too many missions. He's even considering joining ANBU again…" Sasuke noted the sadness in Naruto's eyes, and nodded. Seemingly distracted, Sasuke lathered up some more body oils, and washed himself down.

He wouldn't push Naruto to go _that_ far…

"You must have an effective training regimen, to improve upon yourself so much in only a few years." Sasuke looked away stoically, trying not to be _too_ obvious with his compliment. Finishing washing himself quickly. "I trained mostly by myself too. When Orochimaru wasn't…" Sasuke coughed, changing the subject. "I have…come to appreciate sparing partners. I miss mine." Sasuke turned back to look at Naruto, who's eyes had grown twice their natural size.

_Did Sasuke just say…he missed me?_ "If you would be willing, I would like to resume our practise sessions? I know Kakashi and Sakura won't be there, but we could probably get a lot more done without them anyways."

"…you missed me?" Sasuke cringed.

Not only was Naruto capable of being _subtle,_ or _smart_ enough to detect the hidden meaning and _keep it to himself_, but he had to come out with it, without engaging his _brain_ first!

But…the fact that Naruto thought he _hadn't_ missed him…

"Hai." Sasuke nodded, dropping his arms to his sides.

Naruto beamed a grin, feeling two inches taller (though still shorter than Sasuke) and raised an excited fist into the air.

"Then prepare yourself to be amazed, as I show off all the new Jutsus I leaned while you were gone! I'll kick your ass for sure this time, Sasuke!"

Sasuke chuckled, his onyx eyes turning warm, stunning Naruto.

"I look forward to it, dobe." He winked, and chuckled at how flustered Naruto became.

Well, he _hoped_ it was from his flirtatious wink, and _not_ the use of pet name…

"…" Naruto grumbled, sitting back in the marble seat of the bath, and looking away.

Though he still blushed cutely.

Sasuke made him jump and blush even more, when he sat next to him.

"We shall have to wait until the monsoon season dies down. But as soon as it does, we can take advantage of the Uchiha training grounds." Sasuke sighed boredly, and opened his eyes on Naruto.

He was smiling at him, making him blush, and looked forward.

But Naruto didn't stop staring at him. In the end, Sasuke gave into that annoying little voice in the back of his head, and looked back to the blue depths of Naruto's eyes.

"Arigato, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke's eyes widened a fraction, his pale cheeks stained pink, and his hands fumbling under the water.

"Naruto…"

Oh Kami-sama, he called him _that name_… "Naruto." Sasuke gulped, eyes had closing and sliding out of his seat. His famous Uchiha restraint slipped, crumbling catastrophically.

Naruto watched him stand before him, water licking at his sexy slim waist, and hungry eyes boring into him. Supple, pale hands pressed suddenly at each side of his shoulders against the wall of the bath, and became nose to nose, again, with Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto gulped slowly, his Adam's apple bobbing with the reflex, and Sasuke dropped his eyes to the said body part. Naruto drew a sharp breath, when his host dipped his head into the side, under his chin, and licked at his throat, right over the subtle bump of his Adam's apple.

His tongue dragged over the skin of his neck, pressing his lips over the bump and suckling on it slightly, hotly, wetly. The taste of him sweeter and more addictive than any sake. He swirled it on his tongue, along with Naruto's skin, blissfully.

Naruto gripped wildly at the edge of the bath, lips parted, eyes wide in panic, and trying to press himself as flat against he bath wall as physically possible.

What the hell was Sasuke _doing_ to him?!?!

"Sasuke?!" Naruto gulped, when those scorching lips left his neck and rose with that unearthly attractive head, purposely brushing noses with him.

"I told you, use _that name_ with caution. At your own cost, remember?"

"H hai." Naruto squeaked, and nodded frantically. Sasuke seemed in a trance, intensely locked onto him, his hands sliding from the wall, to Naruto's Godly shoulders. Damn he wanted to nip and lick those damn shoulders…

"Maybe you should get out of the bath, Naruto." Sasuke whispered huskily, the randy sparkle to his dark eyes and the lecherous smirk on his lips, matching the burning fire Naruto felt from him.

"B but you'll see me…"

_That's the point, dobe._

"You got something to hide?"

Naruto gulped, brining shaking hands up to Sasuke's shoulders, in an attempt to push him back.

But as soon as he did, Sasuke leaned _in_ to his hands, brushing noses with him. "Scared?"

"No!" Naruto couldn't help it. It was an impulse answer.

"Want me to go first, Naruto-_kun_?"

Naruto shivered, the sound of his name said so intimately, in such a heavy purr, sent pleasant tingles down his spine.

He couldn't fathom why.

"Erm…er…I…erm…"

"So ka." Sasuke chuckled, biting his bottom lip sexily at him. "I'm in your way, ne?" Sasuke, to Naruto's immediate relief, pulled back…

…only to slowly take his hands, pry them from the bath edge, and pull him towards the steps. His grasp was gentle, yet insistent. "I'll give you a hand."

Anything.

Naruto would have done or paid _anything_ to get Sasuke to let him go, stop messing with him, and get a damn towel! 

But alas, Sasuke seemed determined.

_Damn teme probably wants an excuse to make fun of me, like call me fat or something…but…_

That didn't make sense.

The way he was looking at him…so intently…as if he…_wanted_…to…

Naruto's eyes widened, as the waterline receded on Sasuke's figure first, being in front, slowly sloshing, lowering from his waist, to his narrow hips…wet, defined 6 pack…lower navel…and…

"Sasuke!" Naruto snapped his eyes shut, and dug his feet into the floor, refusing to budge, even when Sasuke tried to tug him back into motion.

He heard Sasuke growl irritably, before dropping his hands. The sound of someone hurriedly crashing through water, stomping up marble steps, and storming over a wooden floor met his sensitive ears, before he heard a grunt.

Gathering the nerve, Naruto opened his blue eyes timidly, to see Sasuke stood with his back to him, a white towel wrapped tightly around his waist, towelling moodily at his hair.

"Get out, before you wrinkle like a prune, dobe." He scoffed. "Not that it wouldn't be an improvement…"

Naruto growled loudly, narrowing his blue eyes at the rather nice looking taller, paler back of his 'team mate'.

How could he go from so intense one minute, to so aloof the next?!?!?

And what the _hell_ was all _that_ all about?

Naruto shook his head, and stormed out of the bath, simply because Sasuke's back was turned.

He snatched a towel from the side wall, and wrapped it angrily around his waist.

Anger, joy, anger, joy, anger, joy.

One mood to the next.

What the fuck is going on with him?!?!

And why…did his hands feel so…tender?

Three bowls of ramen forgotten (AN: NANI, AGAIN?!?!?!!), Naruto stormed off out of the bathroom, Sasuke not looking at him once, and grunted as he passed him.

"I'll be getting dressed, teme."

And he was gone.

Sasuke waited a few moments, before he let his back fall slack against the bathroom wall, and released a heavy sigh.

What the hell was he doing?!

He just _came on_ to _Naruto_.

But he couldn't help himself. Naruto was just so cute. Even when they first met, Sasuke regarded him from across that classroom over at age 12, and couldn't help but find him quite…cute.

Yeah, that was the only way he could describe Naruto.

It was the only way he described Naruto, in his head.

Cute.

Damn Kawaii.

But his _body_…

His body could _hardly_ be depicted as 'cute'.

Those firm abs, powerful thighs, tight ass, buff, tanned chest…

True, he had felt kunai knicks and scars here and there as he 'explored' him, but that didn't take anything away from him.

It just added to the sexy wildness of Naruto Uzumaki.

Damn it, he was a sexy God, and he didn't even know it!

_The day he starts to act like, maybe, Kakashi, will be the day everyone will give him a damn fan club._

Sasuke sighed, covering his eyes with one of his hands.

Ok, he was gay.

He knew he was homosexual, had been since he could remember.

Must have been, to find Naruto cute from age 12.

And when he was crouched on his desk, glaring hotly at him, bumped forward, their lips locked…

No, it _wasn't_ love at first sight.

At first sight, it was _disgust_.

He knew he didn't like _girls_ back then, but wasn't _completely_ 'sure' of his preferences.

He acted grossed out, as not to attract attention to himself…but…it felt kind of…nice.

And as they got closer, Sasuke noticed more and more the way he always seemed to bounce off the walls, his training being the best when motivated by Naruto.

Whether that was to beat him, win, or kick his ass at something, it didn't matter. It was all the same.

Now that he thought about it, they had _always_ been good for each other. In and out of battle. Out of battle, Naruto was always doing something _stupid_, this entertaining _him_, and in battle…

…Naruto _always_ had his back.

_But…I never had his._

Sasuke scowled at himself, and slammed a fist on the wall behind him.

He had betrayed Naruto's unconditional loyalty, and would do everything he could to _earn_ it back.

He knew Naruto had never stopped being loyal to him. If he had, he wouldn't have held on, and fought for him for so many years.

Such devotion.

How could he have ever found that a hindrance, unnecessary…a waist of time and effort…

_Because I was a little prick, that's__why_.

Sasuke ran a hand back through his hair.

The past was the past, he would have to just move on and learn from it.

But what he did to Naruto in the bath…it was like he wasn't even _thinking. _The great Sasuke Uchiha, not _thinking_ before doing something! He just _acted_, getting deliciously close to such a sexy creature…touching him intimately…

It must have been because Naruto didn't push him away. He got progressively worse, because he wasn't stopped.

_But Naruto isn't gay. _Sasuke reminded himself. _I want to get his friendship back, not scare him off. _

Sasuke had never felt as alone in his life, as he did when he left Konoha…

…_and Naruto._

He took a few moments, a few deep breaths, and headed towards the bedroom.

_That Damn baka will NOT take control of my emotions with his sexy ass again. Hn, I bet he is stood there, in my bedroom, scratching the back of his head like an absolute idiot, wondering where the hell his clothes are. _

He didn't want to address the fact that he would be almost naked, in nothing but one of _his_ towels.

He wouldn't make it without his cock twitching excitedly, like it did back in the bath with Naruto, if he did.

_Naruto…what are you doing to me?_

"Oi, Sasuke teme! Where are my clothes?"


	4. Chapter 4

_That Damn baka will NOT take control of my emotions with his sexy ass again. Hn, I bet he is stood there, in my bedroom, scratching the back of his head like an absolute idiot, wondering where the hell his clothes are. _

He didn't want to address the fact that he would be almost naked, in nothing but one of _his_ towels.

He wouldn't make it without his cock twitching excitedly, like it did back in the bath with Naruto, if he did.

_Naruto…what are you doing to me?_

"Oi, Sasuke teme! Where are my clothes?"

Sasuke sighed deeply, and gripped his towel around his hips. He pushed the door open, and almost blanched.

Whether Naruto knew it or not, his towel had fallen off his waist and pooled around his feet.

Sasuke, was face to face, with Naruto's bare back, and toned, tight ass…

…_no fair, Naruto! You're not playing by the rules!!_

"…Nnaaa, Ahem." He cleared his throat, and closed his adventurous onyx eyes. "Clothes, on the bed."

"Right." Naruto walked up to the bed, only to stand there, staring at the clothes, as he scratched the back of his head. "…Sasuke…these aren't my clothes…"

"Your clothes smell."

"What?!?!"

"I said, your clothes smell. Do you have only _one_ outfit? It smells like you train and live in that thing." Sasuke gathered himself, choosing to look off to the side rather than look at the deliciously naked Naruto… "My House, my rules. Put the damn clothes on."

"Demo!"

"Put the damn clothes on!" _before I end up molesting you, damn it!_ Sasuke bit his tongue, desperately trying to keep those thoughts from passing his lips, and sighed with relief when he heard the familiar sound of cotton sliding over skin. _Stupid dobe, being all…_

"Sasuke, why are these, erm, Uchiha clothes again?" Naruto held his arms out, looking down at the day Yukata he was now wearing.

It was once again a dark navy colour, with an Uchiha fan on the back, but the entire thing was littered with smaller fans, with the initials SU over his left peck, and a red collar. "wait…this is yours, isn't it?"

"Hai." Sasuke dropped his towel intentionally, smirking when Naruto yelped and jumped round to give him his back.

"Warn me next time, teme!"

"Warn you of what?" He smirked over his shoulder at the blonde, who was blushing like a tomato at him.

"Grr, just, put some damn clothes on!" Naruto turned on his heels, and flopped down on the futon sulkily.

Sasuke turned and watched the back of his golden head, predicting the cute pout on his lips, and contemplated saying something to rile him up.

But decided against it, despite how amusing, and how _easy_ that would be.

"Dressed." He announced for Naruto's benefit only, and slowly took a seat next to him.

The boys sat there for a moment in silence, neither knowing what to say in this situation.

They were two teenage boys who had never before seen eye to eye for one reason or another, sat in nothing but Uchiha robes, on Sasuke's bed, all alone…

"…hate the rain…" Sasuke raised a dark brow, and turned to look at Naruto. But the blonde was staring out the window wistfully, and sighed. "Can't wait for it to stop…" Sasuke's eyes darkened, and he clenched his fists on his lap.

_Does he want to leave __that__ badly?_

"Hn. I _like_ the rain." Sasuke turned his head away from him moodily, laying back on his elbows. It miffed him to no end when Naruto simply shrugged, accepting his opinion. Though, he _did_ seem to take notice when Sasuke growled in his thought at him.

"Nani?"

"_Nothing_." He snapped his head to the other side again, ignoring that Naruto was now looking at him.

"Nani? What did I say?"

"Nothing, you said nothing."

"…then why are you sulking with me?" Naruto narrowed his baby blues at him, scowling comically with his bottom lip protruding slightly.

"I'm not sulking. I always look like this."

Naruto stared at him, then shook his head and looked out the window again.

Rain rain rain.

"Monsoon season. How long do you think it'll last?"

"Hn. Who cares?" Sasuke turned onto his side, with his back to Naruto. _Other than you, I mean_.

"Hn, suit yourself then. Just making conversation…" Sasuke looked over his shoulder, seeing that Naruto too was now in a mood.

He averted his eyes in thought, and sighed.

"Trust you to try and make a conversation out of something stupid like the rain." Sasuke chuckled, and reached further up the bed. He silently dragged a pillow down and placed it under his head.

What? He was uncomfortable!

"Well, I don't see _you_ making an effort!"

"Hn."

"You're no fun Sasuke!"

"Fun?!" Sasuke snapped, sitting up and scowling darkly at him.

Didn't Naruto know how hard it was for him to be 'social' and 'nice'?!? He had to be 'fun' too?!??!?!?!? "I'll give you 'fun'!" Sasuke darted his head from side to side, and locked onto his pillow. He grabbed it with a tight fist, and whacked Naruto upside the head, until the blonde toppled over with surprise onto his side.

Sasuke stared down at him with shock, with Naruto's equally stunned pair of baby blues looking right back at him from his back.

"…Sasuke…did you just-"

"You made me do it! I-"

"It's on!" Naruto grinned madly, and scrambled up the bed in his yukata on his hands and knees. Sasuke blinked rapidly at the blonde as he dived on the other pillow, and clutched at his own 'weapon' tightly.

Naruto then rose unsteadily to his feet on Sasuke's bed, large pillow in his hand and grinning as usual. "I'll kick your ass Sasuke! PILLOW FIGHT!!!" Naruto pounced on him, and thumped him over the head with the pillow, before jumping back and bouncing on the bed giddily. "Come on!" He let out a battle cry…only to see that Sasuke was staring at him.

O.o;

"Naruto…did you just-"

"Ha! I _beat_ your ass Sasuke! Say it! Say I beat you! Say it!"

"MAKE me, dobe!" Sasuke, competitive nature tweaked, also awkwardly rose to his feet, and held his pillow with both hands by his side.

Before they could comprehend what exactly was going on, Naruto and Sasuke were having an actual _pillow fight_.

They were all out jumping up and down on the bed, belting each other with pillows, laughing and grinning all the while.

Then, Naruto did a diving roll behind Sasuke, whacked the back of his knees, and sent him face first into the bed.

But, Sasuke being Sasuke, swept his legs round immediately, and brought Naruto tumbling down after him. Naruto landed next to him, and Sasuke quickly capitalised, scrambling ontop of him and straddling his hips. "_Now_ who's the winner, hmmm?" Sasuke used one hand to pin Naruto's shoulder to the bed, and raised his other hand to beat him with his pillow…

…only to realise two things.

1, he dropped his pillow when he fell.

And 2…he was straddling Naruto.

Full on straddling.

Ass on groin and everything.

And it didn't stop there. Oh no.

His _yukata_ had decided to fan out as he mounted Naruto, so his **bare **ass was on Naruto's barely covered groin.

Which meant that _if_ Naruto looked down his body, he would also see Sasuke's quickly hardening cock through the opening of his yukata, despite the poor Uchiha prodigy begging it to calm down.

_And_, on _top _of that, Sasuke had Naruto pinned by the shoulder to the bed.

Not one of his best ideas, it seemed.

Naruto had his lips parted in shock, his eyes wide and staring up at Sasuke, unable to make any noise at all.

Sasuke was sat on him.

ON him!

Naruto blinked up at Sasuke, hands twitching at his sides. But his eyes blinked a few more times, before he panicked, and started to lower his eyes.

_Shit! No! He'll see my erection!_

Sasuke brought his hand down, and tried to pull his Yukata over 'himself', but it was half trapped under his legs.

_Shit!!!!!!!!!_

So, he did the only other thing that would keep his dignity under wraps.

He used his hand on Naruto's shoulder, fisted at his yukata, and yanked him to sit up.

However, the bad, went to the _worse._

It only lasted a few seconds, but Sasuke had pulled him up so fast, their lips pressed together, just like they did when they were 12. They both pulled back straight away, of course, but the air had changed entirely.

Sasuke now mirrored Naruto's goldfish impression, mouth moving, no sound escaping, eyes wide and unblinking.

If there was a third person in the room, they would have laughed. "I…Naruto, I didn't mean…" It was hard to talk, with Naruto staring at your lips, still _only_ a breath away from kissing you again. If it wasn't for the fact that Naruto had his head cocked to one side in confusion, then their noses would be _touching_. "I'm…but I know you're not…not that that means I would…I…"

"…Sasuke-kun?"

Oh hell.

He called him _that name_, whilst between his legs, after kissing him.

Stupid, stupid Naruto.

You couldn't really blame Sasuke, for grabbing fistfuls of Naruto's blonde hair, and crashing his mouth to his lips.

Naruto's arms immediately flailed out by his sides, but not touching Sasuke, as the Uchiha Tensai forced his mouth open, and thrust his tongue inside Naruto's mouth so vigorously, Naruto wavered backwards, only to have Sasuke to fall after him, due to his vice like grip on the blonde's hair. Throwing the usually iron strong common sense out of the window, Sasuke decided to 'wing it'.

It didn't matter that he could be ruining everything by forcing himself on Naruto like this, when all he originally intended to do was earn his friendship back.

He didn't care that Naruto was squirming and struggling beneath him. All the wriggling just excited him even more, bare chests sliding against each other, tongues battling for dominance. Sasuke's for control, Naruto's for escape.

It probably would have helped Naruto far more had he remained still, as in trying to buck Sasuke off his groin, just aroused him further, grinding into his ass.

Naruto opened his sapphire orbs wider, and narrowed them on him, while Sasuke kept his eyes firmly shut, deciding to enjoy every moment he could, before it ended. His tongue fought hard with Naruto's, the fiery kiss being added to by Naruto's hands, grabbing handfuls of Sasuke's yukata. He tried to rag the Uchiha to one side, but Sasuke just leaned the other way, balancing it out. Tears started to seep from Naruto's eyes, as he realised he was going _nowhere_ until Sasuke saw fit. He whimpered, feeling defiled, as Sasuke's bare ass started to grind down against his _BARE _groin. _Naruto's_ yukata had opened in the struggle, and Sasuke moaned, feeling flesh against flesh, sparking drugged desire within him.

He thrashed his hands round, until he found Naruto's, and pinned them hard to the bed, his mouth moulded firmly to the blond's.

_Sasuke, he, he's really, I mean he's really gonna-_

"AAAaaaaah!" Sasuke moaned in his mouth, Naruto's shaft having hardened beneath him. Feeling that hot, thick, solid cock between the cheeks of his ass felt so good! He just wanted to raise his hips off his a little more, and sink down onto and round it.

_Strange. I've never fantasised about receiving before…_

"NNnnn!"

"MMmmm." Finally, Sasuke tore away from Naruto's passion swollen lips, only to latch onto his neck, and bite down hard.

"AAAAAAA!" Naruto screamed, feeling violated, being forcefully ridden up the entire length of his cock, _and_ bitten so hard, he could feel the stinging of a bruise rising to his skin. "STOOOOOP! NOOO!"

Sasuke heard him, he did, but his mind and body wouldn't connect _to_ stop. With all his past lovers, male and female, it had never, _never_ felt so good! They weren't even having sex, and his entire skin felt alive, scorching with the flames of sweet rapture. He dragged his tongue over the slightly tanned skin of his old team mate.

Who shuddered. "GET OFF ME YOU TEME!!"

Finally, he got a hand free, and ploughed a fist into the side of Sasuke's face, sending him off the side of the bed. Naruto scrambled off the bed as fast as he could, wrapping the yukata back round him, and over to the door.

"N Naruto, matte!"

"What the fuck is _WRONG_ with you?!?!" Naruto didn't even stop to look at him, pulling the door open and getting one foot out the door.

"I love you!!"

Naruto faltered, for at least a few seconds, but didn't linger for long. Sasuke had enough time to get to his feet, hand over his mouth, realising what he said, before Naruto was out the door.

Out the door and into the rain. And out of Sasuke's life.


End file.
